sick love
by Japanophile
Summary: The Heroine does not have her memories back. She is in the real world now(Ukyo too). The bad Ukyo is taking over good Ukyo though. He is trying to kill her, not because he wants to live, but because he hates her. Shin, Toma, Ikki and Ken know about her predicament and try to help. HeroinxUkyo


**Hello!~ Japanophile with a new story! I finished Amnesia in one day(cause I was sick and stayed home) and I completely loved it! But I wanted to know who she ends up with :( I personally like HeroinexUkyo. So this story will be that. Orion will come and go. Otherwise all the boys should be included.**

**If I say 'she' it will most likely refer to the Heroine.**

**Btw I don't completely understand the whole jumping from world to world thing so I might get some things wrong, but just play along.**

**It's titled sick love not because they all catch the flu, but because the Heroine's and Ukyo's love is deeply affected with some unpleasant feeling.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Heroine**

Is this the real world? I looked at the calendar, it was August 25th. This is the real world.

"Orion?" I called out

"Yes?" The yellow and black fairy appeared in front of me.

"Is this the real world?"

He croosed his arms behind his head and leaned back while floating. "I think so, it's the 25 right? That means you survived."

"What about Ukyo?"

"Neil-sama saved him too, so he should be in this world."

' I got up and headed toward the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Orion asked

"I'm going to find him." I never told him how I felt. He told me he loved me. I had to go find him and talk to him.

Before I could open the door, it opened by itself and Shin was standing there.

"Shin!" I said in surprise. I stepped back only to trip. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when there was none. I opened my eyes to see Shin holding me.

"Gosh be more careful will you?" He scolded

"I'm sorry." My face was turning red. I quickly stood back on my two feet.

"Where were you goin anyway?"He asked

I looked arouund, but Orion diappeared. Then I looked at Shin. "I was going to go for a walk."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "At this time? It's past midnight."

I looked out the window and sure enough it was dark. "I couldn't sleep so I was going to clear my head."

"It's dangerous to go out by yourself."

"Why are you here Shin?" I asked. He said it was dangerous to go out by yourself, but he came to my house.

I could see him turning red. "I was just checking on you, did you get anymore memories?"

I was a little surprised to hear him say that. Should I tell him about Ukyo? I decided against it. I looked back up at Shin and saw him rubbing his temples.

"I guess I should go clear my head too." He held out his hand to me "Care to join?"

I smiled and took his hand as we exited my apartment. We talked and smiled under the moonlit sky.

We sat at a park bench while drinking coffee from a can. Then, someone came out from the darkness, Ukyo.

"Ukyo san?" I said to myself.

Shin was immediantly on guard. He stood up and tensed.

"You must be Shin." Ukyo said. "I'm so glad we got to meet."

"Who are you?" Shin asked

"I'm Ukyo"

"Ukyo san." I said standing up. " Are you okay?" I could see beads of perspiration on his forehead and he was breathing hard.

"I'm okay, once I kill you!" He reached into his coat and drew a long dagger. Just as he was about to bring it down, he stopped.

During his time of hesitation Shin kciked the dagger out of his hands. He tried to grab me and make a run for it, but I stood still.

"Ukyo?" I said again

"Run! Run he's trying to take control of my body fully. Please run. Shin please take care of her. Don't trust me anymore. Whenever you see me run away. I don't think I can do it. I can't fight him anymore. He'll stop at nothing to kill you. Run!"

Shin squeezed his hand tighter around mine. "Let's go. " he said. I only followed him in shock. Ukyo?

We didn't stop until we were back inside my apartment. Shin collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. I bent over holding my knees for support as I tried to get my breath back too.

"You- you need to tell me, everything." Shin said

I nodded. "Okay."

I went into my kitchen and got melon soda for Shin and water for me. We sat ourselves around my table.

"So who's this Ukyo guy?" Shin asked

I looked around for Orion, but he still wasn't here. I faced Shin again. "It's a long story."

"i'll listen." He grabbed on my pillows and made himself comfortable.

I took a deep breath and began. "Ukyo is my lover, and I'm suppose to be dead. On August 1 there was an explosion at the university that I was involved in. I was in a coma for 25 days and dies on August 25th. Ukyo was so distressed that he wished that I was still alive. Neil the king of fairies heard him and helped him. Ukyo traveled from different worlds to find a world where I was alive. Bu upon me dying a darker part of him formed. He has a split personality, one good and one bad. He tried to kill me because only one of us can be alive. Bu Neil granted us both life so we exist in the same world. I'm guessing now that the bad side is growing restless and is trying to take over his body and kill me."

It was too much for me. Why did I have to be a part of this sick, sick love story? I broke. I started crying, then sobbing and bawling.

Shin, startled and confused, came over to me and wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me. I couldn't help it. What a sick love.

"Shin?" I asked my voice cracking from the atempt to speak after crying.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people hurt each other? Wouldn't the world be a better place if we all got along?"

"That's immpossible. People have emotions. A troublesome attribute that's not only invisible, but also changes easily. If it's friendship or love, then that's fine. But if by some trigger it changes to malice and vengeance thoughts of murder."

I looked up at him in shock. His eyes seemed so sad and forlorn. I wrapped my arms around him. It seemed we both need comforting.

**Ukyo**

One, two, three, four tears came out of my eyes.

I leaned up against a tree and stared at the moon.

"Why am I crying?" the bad side of me asked

"I don't want to hurt her." I said struggling for control

"She lives in this world, that should be good enough for you."

"You're tyring to kill her!"

"Not me, you."

I clutched my head and shook it. "Get out of my head! I don't want you anymore I never wanted you."

"How hurtful, don't worry I'll go when she dies."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"And how are you going to stop me? As of now I have the most control over your body and mind. "

"She disappeared from me. That day I met her again, I always wanted to apologize and tell her I love her again and again. I only endured this much pain and suffering because of that! I kept on living."

"blood will clot as time changes and darken it's color. I will not let you leave without your hands bloodstained."

I pressed my hand against my forehead, it seems that he went away for now. I took out my phone and scrolled down the contacts until I came to one. I pressed the delete.

**Shin**

I spent the night at her house. I didn't want to leave her by herself.

I stared up at the sky. What troublesome events will we encounter next?

**A little fast paced maybe. Oh well. If any of you notcied, I put some detectove conan quotes in my story. The whole part of why people hurt each other and Shin's speech. I took that from Haibara in detective conan movie 9. Amazing anime btw.**

** I'm going to used quotes from anime and stuff. I'm also going to put scenes from the amnesia anime in my fanfic. Afterall, one learns by immitating.**

**How horribly cliche of me**


End file.
